nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha Quick
Samantha Quick is a mysterious character who occasionally is mentioned/heard of in HeR's games. She goes to a school for spies in Europe. The name may be a parody of 'Samantha Swift' who is an archeologist in another video game series by MumboJumbo. http://www.mumbojumbo.com/game/SamanthaSwiftHiddenRoses/2877/115530203 The Final Scene Simone Mueller, who is Brady Armstrong's agent, tries to invent stage names for Nancy including Fancy Jackson and Samantha Quick. She may have met Samantha Quick before and subconsciously remembered the name when looking at Nancy, suggesting a resemblence. http://herinteractive.wikia.com/wiki/Simone_Mueller The Phantom of Venice When Nancy follows a messenger pigeon to the exclusive game club Casa dei Giochi at Campo Santa Margherita in Venice in 2008, she looks through the dumpster for clues as to how to get in and finds a letter from the Doppeler Institute for Independent Industrial Arts, recommending their "star pupil" Samantha Quick for a project. The letter says that she will arrive some time after Carnivale and that she will be wearing black sunglasses, a red dress, white gloves and has blonde hair. After talking with her contact, Sophia Leporace, Nancy decides to pose as Samantha Quick in order to gain the crime ring's trust and purchases the clothes she needs, as well as a wig. She meets Enrico Tazza, who gives her the mission of stealing the Sadal Melik sapphire from Palazzo Zattere. After she does this, Tazza wires Samantha's payment to her Swiss bank account. All of this information means that Samantha is a thief and has blonde hair. When Nancy asks Joe about the Doppeler Institute for Independent Industrial Arts, he says that someone mentioned it when he and Frank where on an ATAC mission. It's supposed to be a secretive school for spies, but it's so secret that no one is even sure if it really exists or not. After Nancy has received her mission from Tazza, she returns to the Ca' Nascosta and recieves a threatening phone call from Samantha demanding that she never mess around in her businness ever again. See below: Nancy: Hello? Samantha: Don’t ever do that again. Nancy: Do what again? Who is this? Samantha: There’s only one of me. I like it that way. It’s going to stay that way. Nancy: Samantha? Samantha: Do what you have to do for Tazza, but after that, the charade ends. Got that sister? Nancy: But who are you? Where are you? How did you know it was me? Samantha: Good questions. Too bad I’m not going to answer them. Just finish up and go back to River Heights, Nancy. ** Pause ** Oh, and… say hi to Ned for me. ** Call is disconnected ** Nancy (To herself): Who is she? At the end of the game, Colin Baxter, whose real name is Justin Beaumont, is shown in Washington D.C. with a silhouette in his room, whom many have suspected to be Samantha Quick. Their connection would explain Samantha's knowledge of Ned. In Ransom of the Seven Ships, Coucou repeats "Samantha, this is Justin" and "Justin, meet Samantha", creating speculation that they met at Dread Isle. It may even have been Sonny Joon who introduced them, if he is involved. Treasure on the Tracks Samantha appears again in this game, helping the Hardy Boys from a distance and occasionally calling them. She is not allowed to reveal too much information about herself. Samantha has skills in bomb disarmament and even helps recover a painting. The Silent Spy In this game, Samantha's true identity is revealed as Zoe Wolfe. She is a suspect and a spy who has many aliases she uses including Bridget Shaw. References